1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope including a channel that opens at an insertion portion distal end.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope used in a medical field allows, by inserting an elongated insertion portion into a body, observation of an organ in the body, and as necessary, various treatments using a treatment instrument inserted into an insertion channel for the treatment instrument included in the endoscope.
Some endoscopes include a mechanism that can change a protruding direction of the treatment instrument. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4199537 discloses an ultrasound endoscope in which a forceps lifting mechanism can largely change a bent angle of a treatment instrument distal end without contacting with an ultrasound probe.